ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 9
Text Chapter 9 - What happends because of bertrail Ok, I tried ignoring u flaemrs but sereosly - STOP IT. IT ISN'T NICE. I THOUGHT I WAS BEING MEAN WHEN I DID THE GOING TO HELL AND SINAR BIT BUT NOR I SEE I WAS WRITE! YOU FLAMERS ARE EVIL! HELL FOR YOU LEST YOU CHASNGE OUT WAYS! I AM BETTER THAN YTOU BECORSE I'M RESPONDING TO ATTACKS ONLY! SO BE NICE OR I'LL REPORT YOUR MEENESS! Epsecially you Phonics, reely!! >: ( Everyone else, who is nice, I welcome you back. Enjoy the story! Also, sorry Jenny but Emmery is going to die. :( We'll talk tomorrow when you're over k? ooo "Be ye angry, and sin not." - Ephesians ooo Today I woke up, got dressed into my blue sheep skin lined sweater, blue Natural fit jeans, the leather uggs and applied Liberal (erin - not that I am oen) blue mascara and Sweet Rose colour lipstick before I waled out early in the morning to da Cullen house to see what was happening because of James. The tazi let me out and he asked for the fare, so I paid him and he left which was good because he smelt like fish. I walked into the doors and MC said hello. I said hello back and walked into the lounge room where evry1 was. (Ering: fuck that was an longf descryptshun sorry!) Em was bound and gagged in the middle of da room! "WTF is goig on?!1/?" I asked loudlty, socked to see him like that - HE HAD BEEN BEATEN HIM IN THE FACE!111 And looked sad. "He did n'tburn Jume!" Edward roared pointing at him with a scrowling fac. "He beatrayd us!" I looked at him - cold it be true!? I frowned. Everyone in the room looked sad, except Edward who looked pissed and seaxhi. "We trusted him with your life and he betrayed the entire clan!" Edwoed told "And he must die!" It didn't seem fair to me, because even Judas was forgiven - if da Collens were cHristians why couldnt they too forgave? "No, give him a second chance!" I proclaimed, "LIKE JESUS DID JUDASS!!1" Every1 looked at me, even MC who had bought in cookies for everywon. Edward walked up to me ands put a mussular hand on my soldier. "Joan we can't let him live. The Load's commandment is 'Thou shall not kill' and he has helped someone try to koll. Beyond that he has betrayed the clan -the clan is not a reel family. We are from different people. But we bound togather because of our values and stuff. He has to di for betraying it all for a meany." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!1" I cried, and cried, and cried! I raqn over to Em and hugged him and told him Jen loved him because I new he was going to die :'( Then they surrounded him and killed him with a bat to the head. I ran out, tears flapping from my face as I ran through the door and out into the woods, teary and sad! For the first time ever I was annoled with Edward. ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo OMG HOW MEAN! I can't believe Edward did that, but I still lov hymn. But Jon (AND SHE IS A DIFFERENT PERSON >: () feels bad. :( Lets hope she gets better. Also, ENTER FOR THE COMP!!!!!!!111111 And again sorrty Jenny! Reely I am. Tomorrow at 1 ok? CYA DOLL! ;) Characters *Joan *James (mentioned) *MC *Emmett *Edward *Rosalie *Alice *Jasper *Carlisle Notes *This is the first chronological mention of Lady Phoenix, one of the snarkers, not counting the additional line in the first chapter's author note. Chapter 9